


Coming on Strongly

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crack, Handjobs?, M/M, izaya is an ass, poor Shizuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He did it out of spite for Shizuo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't meant to be anything, really. I know it's somewhat...weird and not exactly in-charcter, but I enjoy Izaya harassing Shizuo way too much. Maybe someone will like it.

Izaya probably only had minutes before Shizuo would find him. Enraging Shizuo was nothing new, neither was showing up in Ikebukuro and having Shizuo chase him around before losing him on the rooftops. But unzipping his pants and jerking himself erect was new.

He did it out of spite for Shizuo; as a new method to disgust the other, because Izaya was sure this would work when it disgusted him to stoop down to a baser level. But it would be worth it to see Shizuo’s reaction—see his palpable hate and revulsion. It would be a bonus too if it got Shizuo to stop chasing him around like a mindless idiot.

He sat in a way that most of his weight was still on his feet, so that he could make a quick retreat, but also in a way to be as obscene as possible. He rolled up his shirt high on his torso with his other hand. The pounding footsteps approached and Izaya was fully hard in his hand.

Shizuo yelled his name.

He chuckled and his grin twisted. Shizuo jumped across the rooftop and landed gracelessly like an animal. Izaya didn't have to say anything when Shizuo looked up. The rage on the monster’s face faltered and dwindled as it was replaced with horror.

“Wha-t? What the fuck? What the fuck is wrong with you?” He took a few steps back and put a hand over his face. If Izaya was lucky, Shizuo would trip over the ledge and fall to his death. “Goddammit! Do that somewhere else you twisted, sick fuck. Disgusting! I'm going to be sick.”

He was supposed to stop and run off, but Izaya continued on, feeding off of Shizuo’s disgust. “Hmm?” He hummed. “So you like it? Shizu-chan, you don’t have to act shy. I’ve known this entire time what you’ve really wanted.”

The hand dropped from Shizuo's face and the rage returned to his expression. “What I've wanted? All right. Then let's do exactly what I’ve really wanted this entire time, Izaya-kun.” There wasn't anything for him to grab, which was why this was the perfect location. He stepped closer, making little vibrations through the concrete with every step.

And it was like each vibration made his dick throb. Izaya knew he should stop, knew it very clear if he wanted to make a clean getaway behind him, but...this was actually entertaining.

“Shizu-chan, when was the last time you had some fun? With something other than your own hand? Not ever, right? Let’s be real here, this could be your only chance. Let’s make this day exciting. So how about it?”

He was only a few steps away, but Izaya didn’t feel the least bit worried. His body was in a false high, a false sense of security from being aroused by the situation, and the adrenaline was only making it better.

“Let’s have some fun, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo reached over, grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him upright. “The only fun thing I can think of is your body as it hits the pavement.”

Izaya had his knife out, cutting a line through Shizuo’s bartender outfit. "Is that so?"

 “You fucking pest!”

What could make this absolutely divine would be coming all over Shizuo’s abs. But he didn’t when he felt himself being lifted higher in the air and he quickly let go of his dick and made a grab for the front of Shizuo's pants, latching on so hard that even a monster would feel it.

“So you in the mood now, or what?”

“Get the fuck off of me!”

A too tight fist squeezed his own hard erection; and Izaya came with a strangled groan. He was dropped immediately, falling on his ass, and scrambling on his long legs to get back.

Shizuo was staring dumbly at his hand in shock, and Izaya could see the horror rise in Shizuo’s face. “Get-t the fuck out of Ikebukuro!” Shizuo was backing away while also trying to do something about the mess in his hand. “And don’t you ever come– _fuck_ –return here again, you fucking sick flea.”

He jumped to the next rooftop and before he could get away, Izaya yelled after him. “Bye, Shizu-chan. Let’s do it again some time.”

Izaya laughed as Shizuo ran even faster away, and Izaya relished the disgust that had been on Shizuo’s face. It was just what he had wanted and now he had an entire new way to ruin the brute's life.


End file.
